Death's Wake-Shadow's Story
by MexikanDevul
Summary: Angie is a character I made, her daughter with Goten (Shadow Hope Son) is sent to the past to stop something from happening. But when her identity is discovered, what can she do to still save her future?
1. Default Chapter

Death's Wake 2—A Future of Darkness—Shadow's Story  
  
Chapter 1: Departure  
  
  
  
"Be careful, baby."  
  
"I will, Mama."  
  
"Don't forget your mission: stop the shooting from ever happening."  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
My mother had tears in her eyes as she hugged me. My father looked ready to cry as well as he wrapped his arms around me. "Do you have all your weapons?" My mother asked with a sniffle.  
  
"All except the machine gun, Mama."  
  
"Shady, you might not need that. I'm sure you won't run into anymore trouble." My father said.  
  
"Daddy, you never know." I said as I attached my sword to the buckle on my waist.  
  
Then to my sorrow, my mother burst into tears. "Oh Shadow! Don't go!" She cried, hugging me tight.  
  
"Mama, I have to. This is the only way to restore our future. I must go." I said as I gently pulled away from her. My father placed an arm around her quivering shoulders.  
  
"You remember how to use the Time Machine?" He asked me softly as I stepped into the capsule.  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
"Return to the year 773 A.D, the day: May 15th." He instructed. "Location: Capsule Corporation in the heart of West City."  
  
"Check." I said as the Time Machine revved up. I waved goodbye to my parents as my Time Machine became shrouded in a white light.  
  
"We love you!" They called as I vanished into the time-stream.  
  
  
  
  
  
My name is Shadow Hope Son. I am twenty-four years old. And I have no future. Long ago, when I was only three, I was shot and nearly killed by Bra Briefs and my cousin, Son Pan. I am being sent back in time to prevent that. Because shortly after, since no one had trained due to worry about my condition, everyone was killed by an invading alien force named Datast. Everyone lives in fear, knowing that each day could be their last. My father, my mother, and I are the only known Saiyan survivors. I fell asleep and almost slept through the sixteen-hour trip. But suddenly, an alarm rang through the cockpit and the Time Machine lurched forward. I was awake instantly. Something was wrong. I wasn't sure what was going on; all the screens were flashing red and mechanisms beeped and twittered. The Time Machine was out of my control. I was thrown about the cockpit as it swerved and banged against the edges of the Space-Time Continuum. All of sudden, I was dropping, plummeting downward in a rapid descent. My Time Machine crashed into the ground nose-first and my head was slammed violently against the control panel, rendering me unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Someone shouted in my ear.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know." My head was pounding. I opened my eyes with a groan. At once, I focused on two people leaning over me. My first thought was that I had screwed up big time. But as my vision grew sharper, I realized where I was. I was at Capsule Corporation. I knew these people. Dr, and Mrs. Briefs. These were Bulma's parents. "Are you all right?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
I sat up. "I'm fine." I said rather rudely. I stood up and looked around. Everything looked just as my parents said it would. But something was weird. There were no power levels. "Where is everyone?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, you mean the men?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
I'd heard she was sweet and not stupid. I'd obviously heard wrong. "Of course the men. Who else would I be looking for?" I demanded.  
  
"Oh dear, I thought you meant Angie and Shadow." She said with a laugh.  
  
I froze. "Where are they?"  
  
"They went Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan last night to the Great Wasteland."  
  
"Searching for the last Dragonball…" I said softly.  
  
"What was that, my dear?" Dr. Briefs inquired.  
  
"Huh? Nothing. I have to go." I ran to my Time Machine and hopped into the cockpit. I struggled to start it, but it wouldn't. "Darn it!" I yelled, banging my fists against the control panel. I was stranded in this time. I wasn't even in the right time. I was three days before. So I was stuck. I turned to the Briefs. "Touch my Time Machine and you both will die!" I threatened as I took to the air, flying to the Great Wasteland. I knew what day it was. It was May 12th 773 A.D. The day my mother killed herself. I remembered every moment. The pain. The sadness. The loneliness. Soaring to incredible heights in my mother's arms. Saying goodbye. Flying on the Nimbus Cloud and meeting my father for the first time. Then…her death. Everything happening at once. I recalled it all.  
  
  
  
I approached the area where everyone should've been. There they were. My father crying out as my mother faded away in his arms. Then I saw myself, at the age of three, sobbing beside him. I felt a stab of grief as I watched.  
  
I don't know who it was that saw me first. I think that it was Trunks. All I heard was someone cry out, "Hey! Who's that up there!?" 


	2. Discovered!

Death's Wake 2—A Future of Darkness—Shadow's Story  
  
Chapter 2: Discovered!  
  
  
  
I had been spotted. The one thing I was supposed to do was not been seen. I had already screwed up the entire mission. They were all watching me now. I slowly lowered myself to the ground, a few feet away from Trunks who took a wary step back. Other than that no one else made a move, including myself. I was cautious. I didn't know what this people were going to do to me, despite the fact that my parents had told me they wouldn't harm me. What did my parents know? They also said that the Time Machine my Aunt Bulma had built wouldn't malfunction. Well that theory was shot down rather quickly. From behind me, I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I turned around and found my past self gazing at me. She threw her arms around my legs and squeezed tightly.  
  
"Mama!" She cried. I stiffened and gently pried her away.  
  
I shook my head at her. I knew why she had called me 'Mama'. It was true that I looked identical to my mother in every way possible, but my hair was longer. But before I had left, my mother had cut it. It was hard to watch my long silky strands of black hair fall to the floor in heaps.  
  
My father pulled her away from me and frowned at me. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
I kept silent. I would not reveal my origins so easily.  
  
Trunks looked me in my eyes. "You look just like Angie." He said quietly. He circled me once and then gazed at my past self. But he didn't say anything else.  
  
Vegeta glared at me before turning back to everyone. "Let's go. There's no reason for us to stay here…"  
  
"No…" My father said in a low growl. "Not until we know who she is." Everyone was staring at me again. "Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
Hesitantly, I said, "I can't tell you."  
  
"At least tell us your name." A man with spiked black hair said. I gazed at him. He was my grandfather and I had very vague memories of him.  
  
I shook my head. "I can't tell you, Goku."  
  
He blinked. "Huh? You know me?"  
  
"I know you all: Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Goku, and…" I paused when I came to my past self. "…and Shadow…"  
  
"How do you know us?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"…I can't say…" I repeated.  
  
"I don't feel like standing here playing "20 Questions" with some stupid girl who somehow knows us." My father said angrily. He was so cold towards me, I was beginning to think of him just as Goten instead of the loving Daddy I had and loved back in my own time.  
  
"I'm not stupid." I responded.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me. "You seem stupid to me." He growled.  
  
I was quiet for a minute before a familiar thought I had learned long ago popped into my head. "…'We only think that many things are idiotic because they are too advanced for us to comprehend'…"  
  
Trunks' eyes went wide. "Mom's always saying that…" He said in a low voice.  
  
Vegeta was watching me as if I were an untrustworthy enemy. "That does it. Who are you and where are you from?"  
  
"I think a better question is how do you know Bulma?" Goku asked me.  
  
I lowered my gaze to the ground. "…She taught me when I was very young… She's my Aunt…" I said in a nearly silent voice.  
  
That brought forth a murmur. Goten looked furious. I knew why. This was not the appropriate place for me to be. My mother had just died and here I was, an exact duplicate. "We're not going to asked you again."  
  
"Look," I began, "I have no business being here and I'm sorry if I disturbed anything. I'll go if you want me to."  
  
"Then go already." Goten said harshly.  
  
Goku frowned at him. "Goten, don't." Goku said. "She's done nothing wrong."  
  
He turned on his father. "How do you know?!"  
  
"Bro, that's enough," Gohan said gently. "She's only a kid."  
  
Kid, indeed! I was as old as my mother was at the time! I was not a child! And I was ready to tell him so, but my Uncle Gohan was on my side, so I kept silent.  
  
Goten looked down at my past self with a sad glance. "Whatever." He said with a sad sigh. Despite the fact that he was a big jerk, I felt like the little girl in front of me. I wanted to run to him and hug him, comfort him somehow. But I couldn't.  
  
"How old are you?" Trunks asked me.  
  
"Huh?…Oh…Twenty-four…" I hoped silently that it would be enough. But no, I had just made them more curious. God, if you haven't left me by now, please do me the favor of striking me down… I prayed silently as their stares intensified. 


End file.
